looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol
Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol is a 1979 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Scrooge (Yosemite Sam) is counting money in the counting house of his firm when Bob Cratchit (Porky) comes in, wanting to borrow a lump of coal as he is freezing. Scrooge refuses, and just after this Bugs comes in with Christmas decorations and mistletoe. He is tossed out, and decides that "somebody oughta teach that little humbug some Christmas spirit". Bugs then borrows a piece of coal and places it in the office of Cratchit, who graciously thanks him. However, Sylvester, Scrooge's cat, notices this and warns him, causing him to take back the coal and fire Cratchit, also throwing out some carolers (Elmer Fudd, Pepé Le Pew and Foghorn Leghorn) that Bugs let into his office. Cratchit invites Bugs to dinner, introducing him to his youngest son, Tiny Tim (Tweety). "Kinda puny, isn't he?" Bugs notes. "If you had to live on birdseed, you'd be puny too!" Tim retorts. Scrooge sends the light company to take the last candle (as Cratchit is past due) and a notice that the house is being foreclosed, forcing Cratchit to move out by midnight. Bugs decides this is the last straw. First, Bugs annoys Scrooge with carolers, causing him to go out to deal with him, and he slips. Next, he puts snow into Scrooge's hot bath. He then acts like a ghost dragging around chains and beating a drum, which causes Scrooge to investigate. He does so, and accidentally slips down the stairs and into the cold, along with Sylvester. They go back to bed, but Bugs appears acting like a ghost. Sylvester quickly flees, but Scrooge is stopped by the door closing. As the ghost, Bugs threatens to take Scrooge to see "the man in the red suit" (the Devil, though Scrooge first guesses Santa Claus). Scrooge quickly promises to change. He immediately makes good on his promise, giving money to the poor and making Bob Cratchit a partner in his firm. Tweety raises a toast to him, and Bugs kisses him. Scrooge (now going by the name of Sam) still hates kissing, though. Availability * (1990) - VHS Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales * (1991) VHS - Christmas Looney Tunes UK * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 4 (part of Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales) Notes * The cartoon is an adaptation (Or rather, a parody) of the Charles Dickens classic A Christmas Carol, featuring Yosemite Sam as Ebenezer Scrooge and Porky Pig as Bob Cratchit. * The cartoon was originally released as part of Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales. ** This story is the first part of Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales. As the second one, featuring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, begins, Sam asks Cratchit and his family to give all his money back to him as he was just acting for the short. * This is the first Merrie Melodies short to be made since Injun Trouble in 1969. * This is the first Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies short to be directed by Friz Freleng since 1965. * This marks the first appearances of Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, and Tweety since 1964. * This marks the first appearances of Porky Pig, and Sylvester since 1966. * This marks the first appearances of Elmer Fudd, and Pepé Le Pew since 1962. TV Title Cards Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol title card.png Screenshot 20190904-090141.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' References Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1979 Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Looney Tunes TV specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Pepe Le Pew Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons